Trucks have been used for hauling various items of cargo, such as equipment, supplies, lumber, refuse and the like. Trucks typically have cargo beds which are fixed in length and manufactured to standard sizes. For example, pick-up trucks typically have cargo bed lengths of either six feet or eight feet, and widths of approximately four feet at the narrowest portions. Some trucks have tailgates which may be lowered to extend the lengths of cargo beds, which typically adds approximately two feet of length. However, the cargo hauled in such trucks is often of sizes which are longer than either the lengths of the cargo beds or the combined lengths of the cargo beds and the associated tailgates. One example would be pieces of lumber which are often in lengths of twelve feet. In such cases, transport of items of such sizes will require that the ends extend from the rear of the truck.